


Kittens

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kittens.





	

Millicent does not know why her pets are nesting, but they are. She knows the instinct, even if she’s never had it. 

They fluff the place up with padding. (This is acceptable, as it means more places for her to contemplate the infinite with her eyes closed.) They bring in new toys they’re precious over, and she isn’t keen on their rebellious streak.

It’s that time, isn’t it? When the kittens hit their cat-hood. Her little babies are growing up and trying to define themselves. She hopes they will grow out of their rebellious period quickly, and then settle back down under her paw.

And most importantly that they stop trying to keep things from her, like the massive cat bed they keep trying to remove her from. It’s warm and soft and shaped for her (like anything she likes is). She’s curling up for an involved session of deep thought when the door chimes open, and a strange smell wafts in.

Millicent’s ears perk, her whiskers vibrating. 

In the doorway, her two pets stand holding a smaller one. 

It is like them, except even more bald. It is almost the size of a full-grown cat, but it has the same, disfigured shape as her poor pets do. Small ears, flat face, no tail. 

The paws look more like hers. Still those stubby appendages, but they’re not as pronounced as Ginger- and Black-pet. This one is… difficult to say for sure. She decides to call it Small for now.

Millicent meows up to her pets in confusion. Her tail swoops over the bed, and she dodges when hands try to lift her out of her bed. It’s… _oh_.

They think this bed is for the new thing. Which means they want to keep the new thing. Which means… they found a way around the fact they’re both male. This is their litter, isn’t it? Where are the others? And where is the she-cat they used?

Millicent stretches, and the small thing makes bubbles out of its face. It squeals in a high-pitched, kitten voice. She looks at her pets. Are they ready to care for a kitten? Even just one is a lot of effort, and her pets can barely look after themselves.

Perhaps it will teach them self-sufficiency. It is only _one_ kitten, after all. And it shows her that her little ones are growing up after all. _Without_ leaving their home. She’s a Grandmother already.

They seem so happy, so she hopes it means they’re going to see this through, and not get bored and refuse to care for it. It - she? - blows more bubbles and wiggles its limbs.

It is, in a weird way, cute. She climbs up one pet and curls around their neck to look better. A fat limb whacks her softly, and she snuffles the little girl’s face. Yes. 

This should do. As long as her pets still love her, she can accept the newcomer. 

Ginger-pet puts the small one in the cot, and reaches to stroke her head. It’s… nice.

As long as this is the only one they bring back. It was likely a runt, and will take up enough time to stop them finding more. She doesn’t want a huge family, after all. Four of them is about right. She rumbles in her approval, rubbing against Black-pet’s cheek, then dropping into the cot. 

Her pets hiss, but she just accepts the graspy paws, rubs her cheek over the girl, and leaps back out and goes looking for a place away from the kitten sounds. After all, Mama needs her beauty sleep.


End file.
